


Между Раем и Адом

by redhead_summer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_summer/pseuds/redhead_summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последнее, что помнит Тони - громкий хлопок где-то неподалеку. Он уже слышал такой однажды, и ничем хорошим это не обернулось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между Раем и Адом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от [этого арта](https://twitter.com/noonrema/status/669852903012634624).

Последнее, что помнит Тони - громкий хлопок где-то неподалеку. Он уже слышал такой однажды, и ничем хорошим это не обернулось. Тони открывает глаза и вместо мрачных каменных сводов пещеры видит стерильный белый потолок. Возможно, в этот раз все закончилось лучше? Он вертит головой, осматриваясь. Никаких мигающих лампочками и пищащих аппаратов, никаких проводов, опутывающих его с ног до головы и забирающихся под кожу. Только в кресле рядом с кроватью неуклюже примостился Стив. Светлые ресницы чуть подрагивают во сне. Тони смотрит на него и боится пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить. У Стива наверняка сильно затекла шея, это больничное кресло слишком маленькое для такого здоровяка. А еще Тони просто не знает, что сказать. Как он - Стив, а не Тони - оказался здесь? Вся национальная безопасность охотится за Капитаном Америкой, а он преспокойно спит в палате Тони Старка. Неужели ЩИТ умудрился просмотреть? Быть не может.  
Тони откидывается обратно на подушки.  
\- Что, черт возьми, ты тут делаешь? - он произносит это тихо, но знает, что его услышат.  
\- Ты проснулся, - Стив говорит утвердительно, и его голос не звучит сонным.  
\- Ты, - Тони поворачивается к нему и тычет пальцем. - Что ты здесь делаешь? Решил сдаться? ЩИТ тебя в труху перемелет, ты в курсе?  
Стив смотрит на него и молчит. Видимо, ждет, пока Тони выплеснет на него накипевшее. Но Тони уже нечего выплескивать, все наболевшее вышибло из него взрывом вместе с сознанием. Хорошо, что внутренности остались на месте.  
\- Что произошло? - спрашивает он и смотрит на свои руки. Кожа сплошь в мелких порезах, но и они почти затянулись. Видать, немало времени он провалялся на больничной койке без сознания.  
\- В нескольких метрах от тебя взорвалась бомба.  
\- Кто это сделал? Неужели Рамлоу выжил дважды? Живучая тварь, - Тони всматривается в лицо Капитана, знакомое и незнакомое одновременно. Сколько времени прошло с их последней встречи в заснеженной России? Несколько месяцев ни слуху, ни духу. Телефон так и валяется в ящике его стола в башне Мстителей. Наверное, батарейка уже села. - Или у нас какой-то новый враг? Ни черта не помню, - последнюю фразу Тони бормочет себе под нос и трет переносицу. Амнезии еще не хватало для полного комплекта. Впрочем, он помнит свое имя, помнит Пеппер и помнит... Он помнит практически все, за исключением последнего инцидента, так что амнезию можно снять со счетов. Посттравматический синдром, это пройдет.  
Стив между тем лишь пожимает плечами в ответ на его вопрос.  
\- Поговорю с врачом о выписке, - говорит он и встает с кресла.  
\- Что, так быстро? - Тони привычно вскидывает бровь. - И не заставите отлеживаться в целях профилактики?  
\- А тебя можно заставить это сделать? - Стив как будто бы улыбается. Уголки губ чуть приподнимаются - привычная реакция на его, Тони, сарказм.  
Стив выходит из палаты, Тони шумно выдыхает и опускается обратно на подушки. Это все какой-то сюрреализм, другое измерение, параллельная вселенная, не иначе. Стив Роджерс свободно передвигается по больнице и хлопочет о скорейшей выписке Тони Старка. Куда смотрит ЩИТ?  
Тони действительно выписывают в тот же день к вечеру, и Стив отвозит его в башню Мстителей. Он непривычно молчалив, смотрит в окно на проносящиеся мимо улицы Нью-Йорка, и что-то в его подсознании царапается. Что-то не складывается в единую картинку. Какой-то кусок паззла стоит не на своем месте, и Тони не может понять, какой именно.  
\- Так что произошло? - наконец спрашивает он. - Тебя амнистировали?  
Лифт несет их вверх, на последние этажи башни, в апартаменты Старка. Тони напряженно всматривается в искаженное отражение Капитана в металлических дверях лифта.  
\- Да, - просто отвечает Стив.  
И Тони очень хочется ему верить. 

Резиденция Мстителей на последних этажах пуста, шаги эхом отскакивают от стен. Тони обходит комнаты одну за другой и не находит ровным счетом никого.  
\- Пятница, - зовет он. - Где все?  
\- Команда Мстителей сейчас на задании в Лагосе, - послушно рапортует Пятница.  
\- Ушли на вечеринку, а меня не взяли, - констатирует Тони и дважды хлопает в ладоши, запуская интерактивного помощника. - Значит, будем веселиться сами. 

Он проводит в лаборатории без малого почти двое суток. Стив заглядывает к нему за это время три или четыре раза. Приносит китайскую еду и кофе. Тони поднимает все свои наработки и пытается вспомнить, на чем остановился. Апгрейд Халкбастера. В последний раз его сильно потрепало, надо увеличить мощность репульсоров и укрепить броню.  
\- Беннер не появлялся? - между делом спрашивает он.  
Стив сидит на его стуле, чуть развалившись, и вертит в руках чашку с остывшим кофе.  
\- Нет, - качает головой Стив.  
\- И как Романофф переживает это?  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
\- Полагаю, как любая хорошо обученная шпионка. Об этом знает только боксерская груша, которую она лупит каждое утро и иногда по вечерам. 

Стив постоянно смотрит на Тони, как будто хочет заглянуть в душу или что-то рассмотреть в нем. Тони чувствует этот взгляд на своей спине, замечает периферийным зрением, ловит его во всех отражающих поверхностях. Тони это очень не нравится, но спросить напрямую он пока не решается. 

Нью-Йорк слишком теплый этой осенью. Легкий ветер забивается под тонкую кожаную куртку, солнце прыгает бликами в глаза, отскакивая от зеркальных витрин, и Тони щурится от этого яркого света даже в солнечных очках.  
Люди привычно бегут, кто куда, и не обращают на него ровным счетом никакого внимания. Это немного непривычно, но Тони не зацикливается, наслаждаясь свободой от вездесущих репортёров. То ли они хватку потеряли, то ли у них появился новый и куда более интересный объект преследования, чем скандальный гений и миллиардер Тони Старк. Да к черту, думает он, говорят, нужно наслаждаться моментом здесь и сейчас? Он берет кофе на вынос и направляется в сторону Центрального парка. Он не был там... давно. Последний раз, кажется, с Пеппер, но это все было как будто в какой-то другой жизни. Он не может провести четкую грань между тем, что было, и тем, что есть сейчас, каждый раз линия смазывается и растекается.  
Тони бездумно скользит взглядом по лицам прохожих. Какая-то мысль щекочет его сознание и ускользает всякий раз, когда он пытается за нее ухватиться. Лица сливаются в единый поток. Они не запоминаются и не отпечатываются в памяти. Кроме, разве что, одного.  
Показалось, думает Тони, в последний момент подхватывая выскользнувший из рук стаканчик с кофе. Горячая жидкость брызгает во все стороны, обжигает пальцы и оставляет россыпь пятен на джинсах. Тони зашвыривает стакан с остатками кофе в урну и идет к ближайшему выходу из парка. 

\- Ты тихий, - замечает за ужином Стив. Очередная китайская еда на вынос. - Что-то не так?  
\- У Мстителей затянувшаяся миссия, не находишь?  
\- Это потому что ты здесь, а они там. Мы тоже уезжали на неделю, вспомни.  
\- Почему ты тут? - Тони откладывает приборы и в упор смотрит на Стива.  
\- Это задание не требует моего присутствия, - спокойно отвечает Стив, выдерживая этот взгляд.  
\- Или тебя амнистировали, но не допустили к конфиденциальным данным. Или нет никакой вообще миссии.  
\- Тони...  
\- Я видел отца, Стив. - Тони до боли зажмуривает глаза и бьет кулаком по столу. - Я. Видел. Своего. Мертвого. Отца.  
\- Тебе показалось, - Стив подается вперед, порываясь накрыть руку Тони своей ладонью. - Это посттравматический...  
\- Нет, Стив! - Тони на секунду прикрывает глаза и продолжает уже спокойнее. - Это не посттравматический синдром. Я думал об этом, у меня было время. Здесь что-то не так. Здесь все не так, Стив.  
Что он пытается увидеть, всматриваясь в такое знакомое и незнакомое одновременно лицо Капитана? Опровержение своим догадкам? Поддержку? Что, черт возьми?  
\- Он все же добрался до меня? - тихо спрашивает Тони глядя Стиву прямо в глаза. - Твой Баки... Он все же убил меня?  
\- Нет, - Стив все же дотягивается и накрывает своей ладонью руку Старка. - Это сделал не Бак.  
\- Тогда кто, черт возьми?  
Земля не разверзается и небо не обрушивается, просто в голове Тони все куски паззла встают на положенные им места. И ни пения ангелов, ни треска костров, хотя он был уверен, что ему уготовано последнее за все прегрешения.  
\- Брок Рамлоу.  
Тони оборачивается на голос. Рай и ад в одном флаконе - такой привычный сценарий даже по ту сторону жизни Тони Старка.  
\- Дважды выжил, - констатирует он скорее для себя. - Выходит, этот сукин сын поудачливей тебя, Барнс.  
\- Удача имеет свойство заканчиваться, - Зимний Солдат кривит губы в усмешке, и в ней нет даже намека на веселье. - Кому, как не тебе это знать, Тони?


End file.
